Bon Temps
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Louisiana | county = Renard Parish | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = True Blood | poi = 5044 Berry Street; Compton residence; Four Tracks Corner; Grabbit Kwik; Merlotte's Bar & Grill; Renard Parish Sheriff's Office; Stackhouse residence; Super Sav-a-Bunch | 1st = True Blood: Strange Love }} Bon Temps is a fictional city located in Renard Parish in Northwestern Louisiana. It borders the city of Monroe and is a short drive from the city of Shreveport. Bon Temps is the primary setting in The Southern Vampire Mysteries series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. It is also the setting of the HBO television series True Blood, which adapts Harris' books. Description Bon Temps is a rural community with a close-knit population where everybody literally knows everybody else. One of the oldest families living in Bon Temps are the Comptons whose family owned a plantation house that still exists today. The only known surviving member of the Compton family is Bill Compton, a vampire who claimed the Compton estate upon the passing of its former owner. Directly across the field from the Compton house is the Stackhouse residence. This farmhouse has been in the family for many generations and was built some time in the mid 1840s. Those seeking more leisurely pursuits usually find their way to Merlotte's Bar and Grill owned by Sam Merlotte. At some point or another, nearly everyone in Bon Temps stops at Bon Temps for a drink or for some food. One of the more prominent community groups in Bon Temps is the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, an organization devoted towards studying the history of Bon Temps as it relates to the American Civil War. History In 2008, the quiet community of Bon Temps endured a radical change to their surroundings when Bill Compton came to town. Compton was Bon Temps' first "out-of-the-coffin" vampire and his presence in the town caused both excitement and reservation. When a string of bizarre murders began to take place shortly following Compton's arrival, many naturally assumed that he was responsible. It wasn't long however, before the townsfolk realized that the true serial murderer in their midsts was actually one of their own. In 2009, a woman calling herself Maryann Forrester came to Bon Temps and was responsible for causing a great deal of commotion. Maryann was actually a supernatural entity known as a Maenad, a witch of great power, who used her abilities to brainwash a large portion of the town's population into her cult. Points of Interest ; 5044 Berry Street: This was a duplex where Dawn Green lived. Her home was actually owned by Sam Merlotte who served as Dawn's landlord. The house was located directly across the street from Arlene Fowler's house and next to a similar duplex owned by a young man named JB du Rone. Dead Until DarkTrue Blood: The First TasteTrue Blood: Escape from Dragon House ; Compton residence: The Compton residence is an old plantation house dating back prior to the American Civil War. It is located across the field from the Stackhouse residence. It has remained in the Compton family for generations, though has fallen into grave disrepair in recent years. In 2008, Bill Compton, last known surviving member of the Compton family, moved into the house. It is presently occupied by Compton, as well as his vampire protégé, Jessica Hamby. ; Crawdad's Diner: After attending a special meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, Sam Merlotte took Sookie Stackhouse out for coffee and pie at Crawdad's Diner. The evening ended poorly however as Sam grew very agitated about Sookie's interest in the vampire Bill Compton. True Blood: Sparks Fly OutHBO; True Blood Official Episode Guide; "Sparks Fly Out" ; Four Tracks Corner: Four Tracks Corner was where Mack and Denise Rattray lived in their trailer home. After killing the Rattrays, vampire Bill Compton destroyed their trailer, making it look as if it had been leveled in a tornado. True Blood: The First Taste ; Grabbit Kwik: Grabbit Kwik was a convenience store and one of the few in Bon Temps that actually sold Tru Blood. Maudette Pickens worked here as a clerk shortly before she was killed. True Blood: Strange LoveTrue Blood: The First Taste ; Super Sav-a-Bunch: Super Sav-a-Bunch is a home improvement retail outlet. Tara Thornton worked here for a short time before an unpleasant altercation with a customer prompted her to quit. True Blood: Strange Love ; Merlotte's Bar and Grill: The most popular drinking establishment in Bon Temps, this bar is run by Sam Merlotte who lives in a trailer directly behind the building. He finances his establishment with money stolen from Maryanne Forrester. Staff at Merlotte's includes Sookie Stackhouse, Tara Thornton, Lafayette Reynolds, Arlene Fowler, Dawn Green, Amy Burley, Daphne Landry and Terry Bellefleur. ; Stachouse residence: This refers to either the small home formerly owned by Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse (now occupied by Jason Stackhouse), or the family farm formerly owned by Adele Stackhouse and now owned by her granddaughter, Sookie. List * 5044 Berry Street * Compton residence * Four Tracks Corner * Grabbit Kwik * Merlotte's Bar and Grill * Renard Parish Sheriff's Office * Stackhouse residence * Stackhouse residence (original) * Super Sav-a-Bunch Characters from * Adele Stackhouse * Adilyn Bellefleur * Andy Bellefleur * Arlene Fowler * Bill Compton * Braelyn Bellefleur * Bud Dearborne * Cammy * Charlaine Bellefleur * Cletus Bodehouse * Coby Fowler * Corbett Stackhouse * Danika Bellefleur * Dawn Green * Denise Rattray * Earl Stackhouse * Eddie Gauthier * Hoyt Fortenberry * Jane Bodehouse * Jason Stackhouse * Jessica Hamby * Kevin Ellis * Lafayette Reynolds * Lettie Mae Thornton * Lisa Fowler * Mack Rattray * Maudette Pickens * Maxine Fortenberry * Michelle Stackhouse * Mike Spencer * Mikey Bellefleur * Nancy LeGuare * Portia Bellefleur * Reverend Daniels * Ruby Jean Reynolds * Sav-a-Bunch shopper * Sookie Stackhouse * Sweetie Des Arts * Tara Thornton * Terry Bellefleur * Waylon * Wayne Bosen Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Louisiana